Togetherness
by ongdult
Summary: Luhan datang ke Korea. Sehun yang OOC. Kebersamaan Hunhan ketika bertemu. Warn! typo(s), ooc, absurd, fluff failed. RnR juseyo [HUNHAN]


**TOGETHERNESS**

Author : seilurou

Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han

Pairing : HUNHAN

Genre : Fluff, romance

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Senyuman lebar Sehun masih terpampang di wajah tampannya. Matanya masih fokus menatap ponselnya sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Jongin yang baru akan masuk kedapur ditabraknya ketika ia melangkah keluar dapur sembari masih fokus ke ponselnya. Protesan Jongin diabaikannya. Sesampai di kamarnya, ia segera berganti baju untuk keluar.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?! Jangan pergi sembarangan, bagaimana jika ada fans-"

"Aku ada urusan penting, hyung. Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang mengenaliku" memotong ucapan Joonmyun, membuat si empunya mendengus pasrah. "Oh iya _hyung_ , kemungkinan aku akan pulang kerumahku, jadi aku tidak kembali ke dorm beberapa hari kedepan"

"Sudahlah hyung, bukankah Sehun selalu seperti itu ketika menyangkut 'dia'?" Joonmyun hanya mengiyakan sekenanya ucapan Chanyeol dan beralih masuk kekamarnya. Lebih baik tidur daripada harus memikirkan maknae nya yang tengah kasmaran itu, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

* * *

 _Incheon airport_ tampah dipenuhi gadis-gadis yang menamai mereka fans. Pantas saja, pesawat yang membawa idol mereka baru saja mendarat. Suasana makin riuh ketika seorang pemuda berperawakan 'mungil' dan tampil manly dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang ditutupi oleh jaket jeans lengkap dengan celana model robek dari paha hingga lutut dan juga topi putih dan masker tampak berjalan di pintu kedatangan bandara. Kali ini kedatangannya ke Korea tanpa ditemani Laogao teman sekaligus managernya. Ia benar-benar datang untuk berlibur. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat karena lama-kelamaan, fans yang mengikutinya semakin dekat. Ketika ia akan berbelok, ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya menariknya disudut bandara yang sedikit tersembunyi. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusa melepaskan cengkraman seseorang itu sebelum desisan orang itu menyuruhnya diam dan menunjuk ke segerombolan fans sejak tadi mengikutinya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekatrang.

"He? Kemana Luhan oppa? Aku yakin beberapa menit lalu melihatnya disini"

"Benar, aku juga melihatnya. Mungkin gege sudah ada di pintu keluar"

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, ayo kita kejar!" Dan segerobolan fans itu pun bergegas berlari kearah pintu keluar. Luhan –pemuda objek pengejaran itu- mendesah lega. Namun kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama ketika ingat dia masih dibekap mulutnya dan berada dipelukan orang asing di belakangnya. Tak lama orang itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan dan berbisik ke telinga Luhan,

"welcome and I miss you, deer" Mata Luhan membulat dan membalikkan badannya menghadap orang itu.

"Sehun!" Luhan segera memeluk erat orang asing yang ternyata kekasihnya itu.

"Hai sayang. Kau lama sekali, aku sampai harus menunggu 2 jam"

"Maaf, tadi sedikit ada kendala, sehingga penerbangan didelay sebentar. Dan Sehun," Luhan menatap lekat Sehun.

"Apa?" CTAK! "Aduh! Kenapa kau menjitakku, Lu?"

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti tadi! Aku ketakutan tahu!"

"Maaf maaf, aku janji tidak mengulangi lagi. Kalo gitu, ayo kita kerumahku"

"Eh kerumahmu? Aku berencana menginap di hotel"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apanya?" Luhan balik bertanya. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Luhan sayang, kenapa kau menolak menginap dirumahku dan lebih memilih di hotel?"

"Sehun, aku tidak mau terus-terusan merepotkan paman dan bibi Oh-MMPHHH" Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan.

"Lu, dengar, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Bahkan orangtuaku senang dengan adanya kau. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi. Lagipula…"

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Orangtuaku tidak ada dirumah untuk dua minggu kedepan. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita bersenang-senang"

"Aku tau apa yang ada diotakmu, Oh Sehun" Luhan memandang datar Sehun.

"Hahaha kau memang selalu mengerti aku, Lu. Ayo kita harus segera pulang, kau pasti lelah" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan keluar dari bandara.

.

.

* * *

Luhan yang tengah memainkan ponsel Sehun mengernyit heran. Ketika ia membuka akun sosial media milik kekasihnya, melihat postingan Sehun beberapa jam lalu. Dua buah foto hasil editan sebuah aplikasi.

"Sehun"

"Hm"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa konyol juga" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. "Lihat, tidak biasanya kau mengedit foto 'aku-tampan'mu itu seperti ini" Lanjut Luhan. Sehun menatap sekilas ponselnya yang dipegang Luhan, dan kembali menonton televisi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba aplikasi yang pernah kau pakai, Lu. Ternyata hasilnya lucu juga. Cocok untukmu yang imut" Luhan hanya terbatuk gugup. "wajahmu memerah, Lu" ujar Sehun menyeringai.

"Sehun bodoh!" Sebuah bantal sofa melayang kearah Sehun, namun berhasil ditangkis. Dan sore itu dihiasi dengan gombalan abal Sehun dan pekikan malu-tapi-mau Luhan.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, usai makan malam, mereka tengah bersantai di kamar. Sehun duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang masih saling membalas pesan dari member. Luhan yang tiduran dipaha Sehun mulai bosan. Matanya kemudian tak sengaja menatap kearah spidol merah di nakas samping bed. Tiba-tiba muncul ide dikepalanya. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil spidol itu.

"Sehun, berikan tanganmu" Menautkan alis bingung,tapi Sehun tetap menyerahkan tangannya ke Luhan. Dan Leonardo Da Vinci ala Luhan mulai beraksi. Sehun tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan pada tangannya. Ia memandang wajah Luhan yang tengah fokus itu. 'Imut' pikirnya.

"Selesai!" ujar Luhan ceria.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu mencoreti tanganku seperti ini, Lu?"

"Aku bosan, lalu tiba-tiba muncul ide ini. Lihat! Bukankah keren! Mirip tattoo kan?"

"Ya, Lumayan." Luhan cemberut mendengar respon Sehun yang kalem-kalem _wae_.

"Kau tidak mengapresiasi hasil karyaku. huh" CUP! Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang mengerucut itu.

"Ini karya terkeren yang pernah dapat, sayang. Ah aku akan mempostingnya di akun milikku"

"Benarkah?" Luhan antusias. Sehun menggangguk sambil tersenyum tampan yan sontak membuat Luhan merona. Sehun mulai memfoto gambar berbentuk 'love' itu dan mulai mempostingnya. Luhan disampingnya mengamati Sehun yang tengah membuat _caption_ pada postingannya, ' **Art by my beloved 7_luhan_m. Thankyou & love you deer'** . Luhan mendelik usai membaca caption yang ditulis Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan bercanda! Cepat hapus _caption_ itu!" Histeris Luhan. Sehun yang melihat wajah panik Luhan malah tertawa. Gemas dengan tingkah Luhan itu. "Berhenti tertawa, Oh Sehun!"

"Hahaha aku bercanda, Lu. Tenang saja. Kau menggemaskan sekali" Segera saja Sehun dihadiahi pukulan bantal dari Luhan.

"Puas sekali kau menggerjaiku, Oh Sehun!"

"Astaga kau benar-benar marah? Maaf ya, aku bercanda. Lihat ini, ak sudah menghapus captionnya, dan hasil karyamu sudah kuposting di akunku." Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Mana Lihat! Woah Sehun! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu jika itu hasil karyaku? Hunhan shipper benar-benar tidak bisa dibohongi." Luhan menscroll komentar pada postingan foto yang baru saja mereka upload itu.

"Tentu saja. Mereka yang selama ini mendukung kita, ketika dunia menghakimi kita" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah disisku"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Lu" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lembut.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **FF kilat ini. Gak sampe sejam jadi, Jadi maap kalo absurd.**

 **Btw soal postingan Sehun yang terakhir, terlepas itu hasil karya Luhan dari spidol/pen, ataupun beneran tattoo untuk kambek, saya tidak tahu menahu, jadi yang di fic ini murni ide saya alias imajinasi saya sendiri yang berharap kenyataan.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
